Vocaloid's Dream
by animemoore
Summary: A funny Story about the dreams of vocaloids. It has exciting Chapters and has a genre of Fantasy which means that this story needs Imaginations.Let's see and know what's there Dreams.
1. Chapter 1 Intro! Vocaloid's Dreams!

**Title : **Vocaloid's Dream

**Attention : **I do not own Vocaloids they belong to Crypton I just used them for my story.

**Story :**

**Chapter 1**

One morning the Vocaloids attended a very special meeting.

**Vocaloids : **What is this all about?

**Server : **Ummm. I just need to know your dreams in Future.

**Vocaloids : **Who are you anyway?

**Server : **Ummmm. I can't tell you…

**Vocaloids : **Well If you don't, were gonna get out you are wasting our time.

**Server : **Ok. Ok. Im your fan.

**Vocaloids : **I thought you're a Broadcaster.

**Server : **You think that's my future?

**Vocaloids : **Nope that's not suited for you.

**Server : **Ok. Ok. Speaking of Future tell me now your dreams.

**Vocaloids : **(The Vocaloids pushed Rin)

**Rin : **Me! First?

**Vocaloids : **Of Course!

**Rin : **Don't Laugh guys including you Len!

**Len : **Why? Don't Accused me like that.

**Rin : **Ok my dream is to be an….. O…Ran….ge!

**Vocaloids : **ORANGE! Hahahaha! (Laughing)

**Rin : **Ehemmmm!

**Server :** hahaha! That's a funny Dream Rin, I thought

**Rin : **You Thought what?

**Server : **Nothing..

**Vocaloids : **Ok Rin is only Joking on us. (Stop Laughing)

**Rin : **That was not a joke..

**Vocaloids : **You mean?

**Rin : **Yes! An Orange!

**Vocaloids : **(Laugh Again) HAHAHAHA!

**Rin : **Ehemmm! Hey! Stop it!

**Vocaloids : **Ok. Ok. Ok. (stops laughing then Continues again)

**Rin : **Next! You're next LEN!

**Len : **Me?

**Rin : **Is there any Len in this room?

**Len : **Oh you're Right.

**Rin : **I want to hear your Ridiculous Dream

**Len : **My dream is to marry Rin.

**Rin : **That's Ridiculous! Me! How Thoughtful ( felt Inlove)

**Len : **Just Joking!

**Rin : **Huh? What did you say?

**Len : **Just joking..

**Rin : **Oh so your kidding! Im gonna kill you! I believed on you! Your gonna be Buried here! (Run)

**Vocaloids : **LEN! Run for your life!

**Len : **Oh no! Rin's on fire! Ahhhhh! Help!

**Rin : **Bury Len! Bury Len!

**Len : **Goodbye friends!

**Vocaloids : **Bye bye too! See you on heaven!

**Rin : **He's not going to Heaven! He's Going to Hell!

**Len : **Oh lord help me. (With effects of shining)

**Server : **Sorry were gonna Cut this story for now. Were gonna Cooldown Rin Kagamine first. Wait for the chapter 2! God Bless!

AnimeMoore


	2. Chapter 2 Len, Miku and Kaito's Dreams

Chapter 2

**Server : **welcome back, Were finish to calm Rin and we will continue the story. Len say your dream with no jokes!

**Len : **Ok. Ok. My dream is to be a Singer.

**Server : **you are a Vocaloid now and that means you're a Singer.

**Len : **Common Sense. A Great Singer!

**Server : **Ahhhhh! A Great Singer ok!

**Len : **Im finish. Who's next?

**Miku : **Me!

**Server : **Oh my God! The Crypton's favorite character!

**Miku : **Yeah that's me!

**Vocaloids : **Ehemmmm.

**Miku : **Oh sorry!

**Server : **hahaha! What's your dream?

**Miku : **My dream is to be a Stylist, Singer, Dancer, Boss of a Company, Toy maker, Engineer.

**(1 Hour Later)**

**Miku : **Architect, Artist and have to a Hair Parlor!

**Server : **Zzzzzzzz.

**Miku : **Hey! Wake up!

**Server : **Nyaaa! Oh hi Miku are you finish? Huh? What's that paper? It's very very long!

**Miku : **My dreams! Only Half of the paper that I have discussed to you.

**Server : **Ok….. are you gonna continue?

**Miku : **Of course!

**Server : **Ok…. Proceed….

**Miku : **My dream is to be a Writer, Chess Champion, Japan's most known, Have a Dog Parlor, Cat Parlor, Hamster's Parlor.

**(2 Hours Later)**

**Server : **Zzzzzzzzzzz.

**Miku : **And the last is! To have Many Friends! Hey!

**Server : **Nyaaa!

**Miku : **Finished!

**Server : **Ok… (Yawning)

**Miku : **Your next! Kaito!

**Kaito : **Zzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**Miku : **Kaito! (The glass of the windows broke)

**Kaito : **Whaaaaa! What a voice!

**Miku : **hehehe!

**Server : **Tell me your dream.

**Kaito : **My dream is to have a Ice Cream Funland..

**Server : **Ohhhhh! Nice one!

**Kaito : **Thanks.

**Server : **Take your sit now Thank you Kaito.

**Kaito : **Before I sit. Your next ahhhh You!

**To be Continued! **


	3. Chapter 3 Fun! Dreams!

Chapter 3

**Kaito : **Your turn! Luka Megurine.

**(Sakura petals scattered from air)**

**Luka : **Ummmm. Me?

**Kaito : **Yes..

**Luka : **My dream is to catch the biggest Tuna in the world…

**Server : **Very Calm Voice!

**Luka : **I'm not kiddie. I'm already matured unlike the Kagamine, even they look mature they still think like a child.

**Server : **How's your boyfriend?

**Luka : **(Sang)just be friends all we gotta do (and so on)

**Server : **Condolensce…

**Luka : **huhuhuhu! It's fine. I'm fine guys!

**Server : **Are you sure?

**Luka : **I don't know. I'm not fine!

**Server : ** you said that your fine...

**Luka : **I'm fine I'm fine. No!No! I'm not!

**Server : **Oooookkkkkkkk...Next? please...

**Luka : **Meiko…

**Meiko : **Hey Guys! What's Up

**Vocaloids : **She drunk earlier.

**Meiko : **Give me some beer! beer! beer!

**Vocaloids : **No!

**Meiko : **I feel Dizzy!

**Vocaloids : **Get ready! She's gonna fall. Prepare for the mattress!

**Meiko : **Ughhhhh!

**( The Vocaloids threw** **the mattress )**

**Meiko : **ZZZZZZZZ.

**Server : **Next?

**Meiko : **Me! zzzZZZZ.

**Server : **Huh?

**Meiko : **Me! ZZzzzzz.

**Server : **What are you doing Miku!

**Miku : **Why?

**Server : **You are Drinking beer too!

**Miku : **Hey guys I'm Miku Hatsune!

**Vocaloids : **Prepare again another mattress!

**( Miku Fell down )**

**Server : **Oh my!

**Gumi : **I'm gonna say my dream!

**Server : **Ok!

**Gumi : **I want to have millions of rabbits!

**Server : **What's that for?

**Gumi : **If I ate Carrots. I will share my carrots to my adorable Rabbits! Like this!

**( Gumi and Rin Demonstrate it )**

**Server : **Wow! Splendid!

**Gumi : **Thank you! And thank you too Rin

**Rin : **Of course! Your welcome!

**Gumi :** Ok! Who's Next?

**Teto : **Me!

**Gumi : **Go ahead Long, Thin, Curly, French, Happy Teto Bread!

**Teto : **My dream is to have a Bakery!

**Server : **Who are the customers?

**Teto : **The only customer is the one and only! Drums please! (Drums played) Me!

I'm gonna make a bread then bake it and give it to myself! Tadah!

**Server : **Can I taste your bread too?

**Teto : **Yes! But only one bite!

**Server : **Yey! Thanks!

**Teto : **( eating bread ) your next munch munch!

**To be continued! Short but Terrible! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Teto and Ted Kasane Scene

Chapter 4

**Teto : **Your next (munch munch) my brother!

**Vocaloids :**Who's That?

**Teto : **How dare you! My brother! Kasane Ted!

**Vocaloids : **Oh yeah! Kasane Ted! Where is he! Can we see him?

**Teto : **I thought you know him?

**Vocaloids : **Ummmm!

**Teto : **I realize now. YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM! DON'T YOU!

**Vocaloids : **Look! Teto's hair is turning Straight!

**Teto : **RAWRR!

**Vocaloids : **Sorry Teto!

**Teto : **Ok!

**Ted : **(keeps in silence)

**Vocaloids : **His Silence was so Noisy!

**Teto : **Tell your dream please!

**Ted : **My dream is to get rid of you.

**Teto : **Huh? (Tears are falling from her eyes) GWAH!

**Vocaloids : **Condolensce

**Ted : **Just Joking. The truth is my dream is to make Teto's life happy and no sadness.

**Teto : **(Tears Stopped)

**Vocaloids : **Why are we in the Sofa?

**Server : **Look around you.

**Vocaloids : **Oh! Waters!

**Teto : **Is that true?

**Ted : **Yes.

**Vocaloids : **Teto! Clean the area!

**Teto : **Shut up! Where in a Scene!

**Vocaloids : **SCENE! There's no any cameraman and director here!

**Teto : **I love you Brother!

**Ted : **I love you too.

**Vocaloids : **Wow! What a Scene!

**Server : **I thought you said there's no any scene.

**Vocaloids : **Shut up where in a Scene!

**Server : **SCENE! There's no any cameraman and director here!

**Vocaloids : **SCRIPTED! You don't have any originality. We said that word earlier!

**Server : **You too guys! Teto said that earlier!

**Vocaloids : **What?

**Server : **The word "shut up where in a scene!"

**Vocaloids : **Oh yeah! Hahaha!

**Server : **Where's the two Kasanes?

**Vocaloids : **Look they died. They died because they Drowned.

**Server : **But why!

**Vocaloids : **Teto made this area in ocean! They are talking beneath the water!

**Server : **Talking beneath! Impossible!

**Vocaloids : **You see Kasane means double sound so therefore the echoes between there voices can be heard even they are in water!

**Server : **You are such a Lier!

**Vocaloids : **Why!

**Server : **Look! They just fell asleep!

**Vocaloids : **Huh? But why are they floating?

**Server : **Teto's Teto's! Censored!

**Vocaloids : **YAY! OH MY!

**(Sorry UNAUTHORIZED)**

**Girl Vocaloids : **That should do it!

**Len and Kaito : **Uhhh! We can never be seen like that again!

**Girl Vocaloids : **Hey! How dare you to look girls Underneaths!

**Len and Kaito : **No!

**Girl Vocaloids : **Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Server : **Another Rumble fight! See you for the next chapter! I'm gonna try to fix this Fight again. Bye Bye!

**To be Continued**


End file.
